Like You
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Draco longs to be like him. warning: character deaths, slash. DMHP


-1_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares_

_And loneliness_

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel_

_Anymore for you_

Draco stared at the marble stone in front of him, Snape, Ron and Hermione standing silently behind him. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Harry was dead, killed in the final battle whilst killing Voldemort. Draco felt numb, he didn't know what to do. He was grateful that Ron and Hermione and Snape were there for him. He honestly hadn't expected it, but they had been the ones to find Draco, clutching Harry's lifeless body. Sobbing, begging him to wake up. Telling him that he loved him, that he needed him.

It had been so unreal, they hadn't known that Harry and Draco had been together since Draco had come to them in the middle of the Second War. He begged for Harry's forgiveness, had taken Veritaserum. Harry had been the one to administer the Veritaserum and made everyone leave the room. No one had expected Harry to accept him, to forgive him. But he had. Harry had accepted Draco, had forgiven him. When someone suggested they make Draco a spy, Harry had flat out refused. He wouldn't even give a reason, just said that it would never happen. Then Draco brought in Snape, convinced him to take Veritaserum. Harry shocked everyone, he accepted Snape, had forgiven him in a sense. He asked if Snape would redo the interview, so all the other's would understand. He obliged, soon everyone understood. Dumbledore had known what was happening, he had planned his own death. Just to spare Draco from becoming a murderer.

When the final battle came, everyone was terrified. Harry had explained to Draco everything, letting Snape know what might happen too. And to everyone's shock, including Harry's, Snape actually began to cry. Draco looked to him, asking with his eyes why he was crying. Harry had been shocked to hear Snape's answer. Snape said, "Why wouldn't I cry? Harry is part of my family. He forgave me for killing one of the few people in his life who actually cared about him. I didn't deserve it, and I don't want him to die. He doesn't deserve it, he never asked for this." By the time Snape had finished, everyone who had been around was crying.

The final battle was bloody, losses on both sides. Harry and Draco had been fighting side by side. When Voldemort came, Harry had made it so Draco couldn't interfere. Which he had planned to do. Draco could only watch as Harry and Voldemort dueled. Harry had done what he had been dreading the most, he spoke the words that had killed his family, his godfather, his mentor, so many of his comrades and friends. And as the curse flew to Voldemort in slow motion, Harry looked over to Draco and said: "I love you too, Draco." Voldemort's scarlet eyes flared, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Those words seemed to have amplified the power of the curse. Harry had expected Voldemort to be able to fight it off for a few moments, so when Voldemort sent the killing curse his way, along with the words "you'll be alone, forever!", he wasn't surprised. He watched as Voldemort's lifeless body hit the ground, even though the killing curse had hit him. He refused to die until he knew Voldemort was dead. As soon as he was satisfied in the thing's death, he collapsed to the ground. He let the spell he had on Draco lift. And with his last breath, he told Draco that he loved him one last time.

When Ron and Hermione had found Draco clutching Harry's body to himself, crying and begging for Harry to wake up. Telling him that he loved him and needed him, they knew that Harry and Draco had been together. They thought back to all the times they had seen the two together and realized that it had all pointed to it. They went over to Draco, both simultaneously hugging him. Then Snape came. He pulled Harry's lifeless body from Draco's arms, tears streaming down his face. Motioning to them, he carried Harry's body off the battle field with Draco, Ron, and Hermione following closely behind.

And now here they were, two months to the day of Harry's death. Draco just couldn't believe. He didn't think he could go on. Snape came up and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned to look at him. He couldn't hide the tears, the pain any longer. He let Snape, Ron, and Hermione draw him into a hug.

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead straight to you_

Severus, Ron, and Hermione were concerned for Draco. They wished more than anything that Draco didn't have to go through this. The loss of a lover. Ron and Hermione wanted him to talk with Remus. It had become common knowledge during the war that Sirius and Remus had been in love. Remus seemed to be getting on fine, even though he was still a little solemn on the anniversary of Sirius' death. What they didn't know was that Remus had only started to truly heal when Severus had come. Severus wanted Draco to talk, to anyone. He didn't care who, he just wanted him to talk. But Draco wouldn't.

Draco wanted to die. Not a night, or day, went by when he relived the final battle. Harry's final battle. Harry's last words, last actions. Voldemort's words to Harry before he fell to the ground, dead. Draco's inability to do anything. He knew his friends were concerned about him, he knew they had Remus approach him. He did talk to Remus, he was grateful that the other man understood the pain. But he couldn't do what Remus had done to heal. He couldn't imagine turning to another, he just couldn't. Draco was immensely happy that Remus was able to find a sense of happiness, but he couldn't do it. All Draco wanted was to be dead.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

Draco wasn't sure how long he could go on. How long he could pretend to be healing, pretend to be moving on. He was numb, lost. He didn't think he would survive another day if he kept reliving that day. But as numb as he was, he still felt the love he held for Harry. Still felt the feeling of sorrow of losing Harry deep within his soul.

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can_

_See us through in death_

Draco rolled over in his bed and looked at the calendar. It would be a year tomorrow. Draco didn't think he was able to make it this far. Severus and Ron and Hermione were relieved that he had, they thought that it was a sign that Draco would make it. Remus wasn't so sure, he remembered how he had felt and he had an idea of what Draco might do.

Draco woke up from his nightmare, praying that it was just that. A nightmare. He didn't want to turn over and see the empty space in his bed where Harry would've laid. Getting up, he got dressed and headed down stairs. He was still in Grimauld Place. He thought that the house matched his mood, how he felt. He walked into the kitchen, not surprised to see Severus, Remus, Ron, and Hermione all sitting in there seemingly waiting for him. They asked him if he would like to visit Harry's grave with them. He declined telling them that he would much rather go alone so he could talk to him. They reluctantly obliged. Remus became more worried, he didn't want Draco going by himself. But there was nothing he could do, he had already confided to Severus what he thought Draco might do. Severus agreed, but said that there was nothing they could do so long as Draco refused to talk to anyone.

Later that night, Draco could be seen standing in front of Harry's grave. Draco was telling him how much he missed him, how much he still loved him. He told Harry of his plans, why he didn't come earlier with the others. Draco knew he couldn't go on, no matter how hard he tried. Draco had made his choice, he knew how bad it would hurt Severus and the others but he couldn't take it anymore.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

Draco stared at the knife he held in his hand. It had been a gift from Severus back in fifth year. It had a silver and emerald green handle with a black dragon wrapping around it. The dragon's eye was a small emerald stone. Draco thought it ironic that Severus had given it to him when he had, he faintly wondered if Severus had realized that Draco had been in love with Harry since second year. He laughed bitterly as he thought about when he realized that he was in love with 'The Boy Who Lived'. His thoughts turned to when they had first kissed. It was the nigh that Draco had come to the Order, to Harry. When Harry had been questioning him with the Veritaserum, Draco had confessed his love for him. Draco relived every memory he had of Harry. He relived that day, one year ago, the last words Voldemort spoke. Harry's last words. Draco let the sobs lose, sobs he had kept locked up for nearly a year.

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you_

_You're not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

Remus and the others checked up on Draco. They found Grimauld Place empty. Severus was the one to notice Draco's beloved dagger missing from it's case in his room. Severus was the one to find the note Draco had left for them. Severus let out a low moan of sorrow, in an instant Remus was by his side, his wolf senses letting him hear it. They each read over the letter. And they quickly made their way to the cemetery.

Draco drew the dagger over his wrists, watched as his blood flowed onto the dirt and grass in front of Harry's tomb stone. With Draco's last shuddering breath, he whispered what he thought were the most sacred three words in the universe. "I love you." As if in answer, the wind came up caressing Draco's hair and face as Draco slumped down on Harry's grave, finally free of his sorrow. Finally with Harry.

Remus knew they were too late even before they reached Draco's lifeless body. When they reached his body, Remus swore he heard the words "I love you, Draco" whispered on the wind. He comforted his lover, knowing that Severus thought of Draco as a son. Ron comforted Hermione, silent tears streaming down his face.

The funeral was held a few days later, only a few people showed up. Severus, Remus, Ron, and Hermione had happily, yet sadly as circumstances provided, and willingly done as Draco asked them. They buried Draco next to Harry. They took down Harry's tombstone, replacing it with a new one. It was a silver dragon with emerald green eyes, just like Harry's, standing in emerald green flames. Each wing posed above where Draco and Harry's bodies lay beneath the earth. On the wings were their names, the dates of birth and death. On the base was the words from one of Harry's love letters to Draco and one of Draco's love letters to Harry. _"I love you my Emerald Fire. I love you my Silver Dragon." _Just below that was a brief description and dedication to their love.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two_

_And I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

And Draco went to him.

authors note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or the song. The song I used is 'Like You' by Evanescence.


End file.
